deltabetazetafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Idea Page
New here and just wondering if there's actually a place where someone interested in becoming an author in this universe can post their idea's and get some feedback from those authors already working here. I've read the Dead Idea page, and all the other pages on races and groups I can think of being related to the story I wanted to try, but still feel completely unprepared to get started and would like to not step on any toes with what's already going on in other peoples projects. -IXthe9 You can PM me on BCTS and we can talk there :) - Enemyoffun Thanks, just one question... How do I send PM's on BCTS? I'm new there and can't seem to find the button to send them. I've spent quite some time clicking on various links and even searching the FAQ there, but can't seem to find a how to send PM's topic. Maybe I'm just blind and missed seeing it like 20 times but that was what I was going to try before making my first talk post here. I really do enjoy the universe you've made and would like to make a short series set up in it, but only if I can do things right. I guess the general heads up that won't spoil too much is that after reading about Poppy getting the sword in Pixies Honor I've had the thought stuck in my mind to do something covering a pixie smith, but I don't know if they even have them or if they just get their forged weapons from large fae smiths like Liam. -IXthe9 There's a spot on the site called Messages. That's where you send PM's from. Is your name on there the same as it is here? Oh and as far as Pixies are concerned, that's Elsbeth's domain, you'll have to talk to her about it :) ---Enemyoffun Same name, including using the roman numeral for 9 as opposed to me just holding down shift for too long at the start of my name :P Oddly though, I really do not see a messages tab or link anywhere when I am logged into BCTS, neither in my account page nor when I look at other authors pages. Using what I know about various web servers and CMS's the best I've gotten is a "You're not allowed to view this page" when trying to use a direct url to find the message system. Also, thanks for letting me know that Elsbeth is the one I need to contact for pixie related things. On a side note I've noticed that a book my family has had a book simply called "Faeries" for longer than I've been around, and it seems to match the fae races information I've seen here and in the stories a bit over 90% of the time with just minor variances, would it be helpful for me to start putting some of that information onto the wiki within the limits of fair use to let interested authors know more about the fae and all the different types there are or is that something else I should talk to Elsbeth about once I get the ability to send PM's on BCTS? Sorry to make so much talk clutter on here in such an odd place, but BCTS seems to not like me or something, maybe a browser issue or too new to the site for full access but I don't really know, and thanks for what help you've given so far. -IXthe9